The present invention relates to the field of window curtains and, more particularly, to a vertically movable balloon draw curtain.
Some prior art curtains of this type have been difficult to mount and/or have shifted around on the rod. Moreover, a different size curtain is typically required for each different window width, requiring the manufacture and retail stocking of many curtain sizes. Further, some prior art curtains require special mounting hardware which further increases cost to the consumer and sometimes puts the installation procedure above the capability of the average consumer.